Markl's Love - Life
by I try I really do try so hard
Summary: Teen!Markl/Reader. I'm gonna go with T for now, but the rating might change. Just a little thing on how Markl turns out. R&R!
1. Chappy 1

"I got it! I got it! Master Howl, come look at this!" Markl spun around in a circle and flapped his hands over his face, cooling himself down while hyperventilating furiously.

"I did it, I did it, I did it!" Howl smiled to himself from his particularly comfortable armchair at the ecstatic boy, then returned to his newspaper.

"Congratulations, my boy. You can take the rest of the day off." Markl practically screamed in happiness, before switching the portal to the harbour and running out.

"Ow!" The gangly, red - headed teenager fell back onto the paved footpath and grunted in disproval.

"I'm sorry!" He winced, rubbing his head and squinting at his accidental vic - _oh my. She is pretty._ Thought Markl, blushing at his thoughts. What had happened to him? What about the immature 10 - year - old who gagged at the sight of PDA? She had curly brown hair, deep blue eyes, and was wearing a red dress that hugged her figure nicely. As he began picking up the books she'd dropped, she smiled gratefully.

"Gee, thanks. You work for," She gestured the door with the "Wizard Jenkins" sign plastered over it, "Wizard Jenkins?" Markl nodded, and as the girl smiled he dropped all her books again. A smirk played on her lips, "I was just going to see him, actually. I need a spell … "

"I'll get it for you!" He blurted. Her eyes widened, and she laughed.

"Wow, thanks!" Markl opened the door for her and she went in, gasping at the magnificent castle.

"This is … incredible." She breathed, and Markl blushed, remembering all the times he'd read books where the male would grab the female in a passionate kiss right about now. But he didn't, and the girl whipped around, features etched with expectation.

"Well, aren't you gonna get it for me?" She asked. He nodded, blushing, and opened the cupboard, taking it out. He also took a fork from the table and as he gave the girl her spell, he turned the fork into a bunch of flowers. Well, that's what he meant for them to be. Instead they turned into a large, prickly cactus. The girl frowned and opened the door.

"Hey, even if you got the spell right, I wouldn't go out with you." She said harshly. As she slammed the door, Markl collapsed onto the floor, the cactus becoming a pile of dust at his feet. His first brush with romance had gone horribly wrong.


	2. The one after one

"Were you gonna order first?" Markl asked the petit girl. She bit her lip and nodded, winking flirtatiously at the boy. The 12 year old had flourished by the tender age of 15, his acne had died down and his body had began catching up with his legs and arms. However, the lack of social contact meant that this was the second romantic interaction that had occurred in his 15 year old life. He flushed

"I'll have an allusion spell, please?" She asked sweetly. The lady eyed her suspiciously before handing the girl a page from an ancient volume. As Markl stepped up to speak to the lady, the blonde leaned into his ear and whispered seductively:

"There's an alley behind the store." Markl tensed and looked at her in shock.

"See me after if you like," She purred, spinning on her heel and prancing out the door, swaying her hip to accentuate her curves. Markl was instantly suspicious - he'd never met this girl before. Madame Sullivan had been off the radar for a couple of years and Howl had told him that a blooming wizard should be wary of who he trusts. He'd also never kissed a girl before.

"Dragon scales, please." He asked the woman, and she handed him a jar. Making a quick decision, he made for the back door of the magic shop. As soon as his foot was out the door, his shoulders were roughly pinned to the wall and the blonde's lips were aggressively attacking his neck. He was about to ask her what her name was, when a mist poured from her pocket. Madame Suliman's face appeared and she looked upon the girl with distaste.

"You had one job. _ONE JOB, _and here you are, fraternizing with the enemy." She hissed. The blonde's face immediately began to change - her ears grew out and her nails extended into talons. She screamed and grasped her face, which became a wrinkly maze and her nose became a snout. The skin between her arm and torso became disgustingly webbed and grew hair. Her dress ripped off and Markl stared in shock. She had become a horrible bat-like creature, nothing like the blonde beauty he'd seen in the store. Not even like the ravenous animal that had left a hickey on his neck. This was a strange, squeaky, ugly beast with claws, wings and a snout. With a screech and a wail, the "girl" flew into the air and off into the sky. The mist began to dissipate, but not before Madame Suliman turned to Markl and hissed.

"Don't think that because I ended this war, I won't start another." She then disappeared. Markl's second brush with romance had gone even worse then the first.


End file.
